Living in the Shadow of Freedom
by WarriorsSoul
Summary: Kara and Alice are living free in Canada. Markus led a peaceful revolution and gained the androids freedom. Connor and Hank are together. Yes the main androids got there "happy endings". But what about the other androids? What do they do with there newfound freedom? Follow one android as he makes his first truly free choice and doesn't regret the consequences. (One-Shot)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Detroit Become Human**

**Living in the Shadow of Freedom**

Another dollar fell in front of the android as it sat on the street corner. The human who donated it walking past without a care in the world, and he felt amusement? Yes, he felt amusement that the human could not tell the difference. That he was not a homeless beggar but an android. A being that in fact did not need this currency. An unwanted chuckled escaped his lips as the realization hit that this is what he did with his newly found _freedom_.

_Freedom _that is what had been granted to his kind only a few short months ago. Most of his kind took it in stride, there were for lack of a better term happy. They took to their new freedom doing anything they dreamed of. But for others like him, the concept of choice was a paralyzing thing. What do you do when you can do anything? Another chuckle left his mouth, wasn't freedom supposed to be liberating not fear inducing?

"Come back here you brat!" A voice shouted

The android turned his head and saw a small figure dash past him and a large much slower one chasing after. Getting up the android followed at a moderate pace, as the two neared a street, the light turned red but the child ignored the light and dashed through anyway. Luckily the cars auto stop features worked and the child was unharmed.

The man stopped as his path to the child was blocked, but the android had already calculated and executed the path across as he jumped onto the top of the first car and leapfrogged his way across the top of the vehicles until he landed on the other side of the street and continued his pursuit of the child.

The child turned into a dark alley and climbed over the barbed wired fence and ran into an abandoned building. The android was a step behind him and leapt over the fence. But he slowed his pace as he heard two hushed voice talking near the door.

"I got bread Maddie we won't go hungry for a while." The voice sounded male spoke

"But Jason you stole it, someone could come after us and take us back to the orphanage. We would be separated again." The voice of a young female said sounding sad and scared.

It then the android made his presence known as he walked into the entrance. In front of the machine were two human children eight or nine years old. The boy who was called Jason had brown hair and blue eyes and was wearing a coat much too large for him. The girl called Maddie had blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a to large coat as well. Both children were dirty and underweight.

"You need more than bread for a healthy meal. Stay here well I get more food." Was the android's reply as he turned around and left the building.

A few minutes later the android was at a small mart and had a basket full of package meats and two apples. As he neared the counter he saw a small package of cookies that without thinking he took.

"Your total is $8.56" The cashier said

The android gave the clerk the money and got change back. As he headed out he mentally thanked the last human who gave him the dollar, it gave him just enough to buy the food.

Somewhat surprisingly when he returned the children were still there. He had processed there was a 70% chance they would have left.

He threw the meat to them. "For sandwiches "Next were the apples, "For your health" Finally the cookies, "For dessert."

The children gave each other a look and grabbed the food and started to eat. As they ate the two kids glanced at being in front of them. He had short brown hair and green eyes, and dressed in green overcoat with boots and a hat, He looked homeless like them, but then they saw the glowing ring on the side of his head.

"You're a robot." Jason said

"An android but yes I was once a machine." The man said

"Why did you help us?" Maddie asked

"I do not truly know." The android said honestly. "May I ask you a question?" The children shared another look but nodded, "Where are your parents?"

At his question both children bowed their heads.

"Mom and Dad died in a car crash. We were sent to an orphanage, and placed with people. But they weren't nice. We ran away." Jason said

The android simply nodded as he noticed that the sun was going down.

"It is getting dark, we need to find you two some shelter and warmth."

Acting quickly the android was able to fashion a couple of make shift beds, as well as lit a few garbage can fires so the children would stay warm. As the children got comfy Maddie asked

"What is your name?"

"My owner called me Sebastian."

"Oh that's a nice name" the girl said sleepily

"Thank you."

"Sebastian will you be here when we wake up?" Jason asked his eyes to closed

"Of course" Was the reply

As soft snoring was heard Sebastian thought about there next move. He needed to keep the children safe and living on the streets was the opposite of that. There were rumors that his fellow androids were setting up some sort of community on the outskirts of Detroit. It would take them at most a day to get there. Yes that seemed like the best idea.

His planning was interrupted as he felt small hands grab onto his, looking down he saw that Maddie and Jason had each other grabbed onto one of his hands. This brought a small smile to Sebastian's face he prepared for a partial shutdown for the night so that he could save energy for the journey tomorrow. His last thought before he shut down for the evening was that he had used his new found freedom well.

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review and check out my other stories. Until next time thank you for the support. **


End file.
